


'Cream' cakes (Stony)

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Busted [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Desperation, Desperation Play, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Out, Pancakes, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had to go and soil Steve's pancakes</p><p>{{Roughly edited 06/18}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cream' cakes (Stony)

**Author's Note:**

> Ship, situation and location provided by themarauder1  
> Thanks sinful sapling ;)

Tony was watching Steve through the corner of his eye with a blank expression on his face, completely transfixed by the man. Something about the way he held himself, moved with some form of dork-ish grace that Tony had never noticed in the blonde before. It was like he'd been living nice and smoothly and all of a sudden some force had crashed down on him at the realization of how utterly beautiful his boyfriend was. In one single second, he went from a feeling of awe to the thought of completely destroying the captain. Sexually of course.

Steve was blabbing, talking about God knows what or who with so much passion that Tony wanted to punch his face in to shut him up so he'd focus on him instead. He wanted all of _that_ focused on him, raw power and muscle and Goddamn Dad you did good, _God bless America_. Tony hadn't noticed that he'd almost literately fallen into a daze until he felt the bowl in his hands start to slip and his concentration came back like a car smashing into a brick wall. _Right, pancakes. They were making pancakes._

Tony blinked a few times and turned his attention back to his task at hand, forcing his ears to tune into what Steve was saying. He was so under control of what he was saying and doing, so calm and steady with everything he did and Tony just wanted to destroy that for him. Tony wanted to make him lose control.

"You're not really listening are you?" Steve sighed, but there was a small smile on his face. He understood, really he did, that sometimes Tony just zoned out, got lost in a tangle of thoughts. It was a common occurrence and it didn't bother Steve in the slightest. He knew that getting upset or angry about it wouldn't help such a matter that Tony himself couldn't control. There's a pause as Steve waits for Tony to respond and Tony takes a moment to realize Steve's asked him something but he doesn't want to seem like he wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He answers, hoping the answer fit. Steve chuckles, shoulders shaking as he looks back to the food before him, shaking his head.

"Sure, if you say so Stark."

"Sorry, what was the question?" Tony asks sheepishly. Steve smiles and turns back to Tony, leaning into the shorter males side.

"Nothing important." He kisses the side of Tony's head and wipes his hands off on his jeans. "I'll be back in a moment, gotta take a piss."

And for some reason, _something_ in Tony's mind clicks into gear and he's hastily grasping Steve's arm as he tries to move past him and something in his mind hisses _control_. He pauses instantly and for a moment he goes to let go but his arm refuses to follow the thought. And then his mind is kicking into gear again and his mouth works without his permission. "We're almost done here."

Steve pauses, long enough for Tony to think maybe he has to say more. "I gotta go Tony."

"But you don't 'gotta go' gotta go." Tony mumbles and Steve frowns. "We can finish making the batter first."

"I'd be back by now if you'd just let me go," Steve chuckles, "can't you do it yourself?"

 _Yes,_ he most definitely could, but his mind is still screaming _control_ and a mental image of Steve Rogers, Captain America standing there _pleading_ for him, Tony Stark, Iron Man to let him go piss in utter _desperation_ has Tony shaking. _Yes_ , he could, but to hell, if he's letting Rogers go relieve himself when he knows he could force him to lose control like that.

"You don't _have_ to go Steve. You're a grown man, you can hold it." _Unless I force you to lose it_. Steve looks him over for a moment, confused and slightly frustrated. He'd already been holding off on going because he was _trying_ to talk to Tony but that had flopped and he'd thought why force himself to wait any longer?

"Tony-"

"What? Captain America afraid he's gonna piss himself? How unheroic of you Cap." Tony mumbles and he lets go of Steve's arm, because something in him screams that Steve will not let this go like this, he is not going to just walk off and relieve himself like he actually couldn't hold off any longer. And he's right, despite the fact that as soon as Steve thinks that he's going to prove Tony wrong a pang of pain emits from his bladder and he instantly hates himself for being so competitive with Tony _all the time_.

"Because everything you've done in your life is 'heroic'." Steve grumbles, crossing his arms over his broad chest and Tony can't help but think _yes, I have you under_ my _control now_. And it's a weak jab, a harmless one but still a little true.

"At least I'm not moments away from pissing myself." Tony quips, setting his bowl aside and snagging Steve's hips in his hands, holding him in place.

"I'm not." Steve growls and there's that dominance there in his tone like he's trying to prove to Tony that he's got the situation under control, but he hasn't, Tony can tell in the way his hands clench around his biceps and his feet shift in the most minute way possible.

"You sure?" Tony asks like he's generally curious as he moves his hand to push into Steve's gut, pressing against his bladder. He smirks as Steve swallows and tries to discreetly move away from the touch. And Steve's mind is screaming at him for being an idiot to even think this was a good idea. But he could always say stop and Tony would if he meant it. Instead, his breath catches slightly and his hands drop to his sides and clench into fists there.

"Tony..." He mumbles but there's nothing to it if maybe a little caution. Tony smirks and shifts them, pushing Steve up against the counter and pressing his smaller body hard against Steve's.

"I believe I asked a question, Rogers." He pushes his palm harder against Steve and he feels the way the blonde shivers but he doesn't want to move away and that pleases him.

"No, I'm not." Steve shakily answers, his body shaking from a sudden wave of lust clouding his mind and gripping his bones.

"What d'you say?" Tony tilts his head, pressing harder into Steve, feeling the way he forces his body back against Tony like he wants _more_ pressure. _God yes_.

"I gotta piss?" Steve mumbles unsure. Tony shakes his head slightly and Steve gets it. And he never thought that this would be something that'd turn him on so much. "May I piss," and just for Tony's own pleasure, "sir?"

Tony shakes a little but he smirks all the same with a sense of self-pride. Even Captain America will bow down and kiss his ass if he asks nice enough with a little help from a flirtatious tone. He doubts it'd be that easy if they weren't dating, but that's beside the point. "I don't see why not, Cap."

And it's because he keeps calling him that, keeps using his 'hero name' that has Steve feeling so embarrassed about how much he's loving this. Because should he, a man known as a symbol of freedom and someone so respected, really get off on pissing for his boyfriend just because he asked? To be fair, people already disagree with them coming out, why not disappoint them some more? Steve swallows thickly and his hands fly up to grab hold of Tony's biceps, body still shaking. He can do it, he just needs to let go. But it's a hard time trying to convince himself that he could just let go so easily. Tony watches the hesitation cross his face and pushes down even harder into Steve's gut. "C'mon Rogers, stop being so stubborn."

Steve whimpers, his mouth falling open in the slightest as he pants and he has to now, or he'll talk himself out of it. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth and with an embarrassed whine, he lets go of that last bit of control. Tony's shaking, watching Steve's face for a moment before the sound of his piss hitting the floor catches his attention and he averts his gaze. And why he finds the sight of Steve's pants slowly soaking up his piss as it runs down the lengths of his legs so hot, he'll never know, but it rips a groan from his throat. Steve's chest shakes with each breath he takes, eyes taking in the sight of Tony before him and suddenly, like magic, he's not so embarrassed about pissing himself anymore. Because Tony's rock hard and muttering, trying to force himself not to come from just the sight of Steve. To Steve, it's almost like an orgasm in itself and he's definitely working his way to being hard too as soon as his bladder has finished emptying itself on the floor. Why not add to the mess?

He's moving fast, before Tony's even over the slight shock of Steve actually following through with the idea and pissing himself in front of him. Steve turns himself around Tony's body, pushing himself up against Tony's back as he shoves the shorter male against the counter. A sound catches in Tony's throat at the wet feeling against the back of his legs and the feel of Steve's mouth on the back of his neck. And before he can take all of that in, Steve's pushing his pants down enough to free his aching cock and jerking him off. Tony stutters over unintelligible words as Steve's fist works over him hastily, almost painfully. He's already so close.

"Fuck, Steve." He hisses, one hand gripping the edge of the counter for dear life as the other reaches back and pulls at Steve's hair. Steve's mouth bites harder into his neck and his hips jolt up against Tony's ass. Tony's knuckles whiten from the grip on the counter and his breath catches as his body tenses. "Oh fuck. Shit."

Steve smirks, twisting his wrist just right. Tony's body jolts in his hands and with a breathy exhale he comes. He shudders against Steve's body, small sounds escaping his lips as he throws his head back, not noticing that his come was landing in his batter bowl. Steve strokes him through it, rolling his hips against Tony's back. Tony's body slouches against Steve's as the blonde moves his hands from his body. He tugs down the front of his own pants, pushing his hips against Tony's and thrusting his cock over Tony's ass. Tony turns to look over his shoulder at Steve, grasping his hair tighter and pulling him in for a kiss. Steve reaches between them and jacks himself off, already too close to the edge, his front and most of his legs cold from the piss covering him. He grunts against Tony's lips, angling his cock to shoot his load over Tony's ass. He bites back his sounds, his thighs shaking from his release. They part, panting heavily and body's still shaking. Tony flashes Steve a winning smirk.

"Didn't think you were gonna let me get away with that." Tony admits. Steve smiles tiredly at him and moves back in, pressing a kiss to Tony's lips.

"Didn't think I was gonna either. You're cleaning up this mess, then we're having breakfast."

"I hope you don't mind cream in your pancakes." Tony snickers and Steve looks around him at the bowl on the counter, disbelieving him. He screws up his nose in distaste at the sight of come all over the counter and noticing that some of it has clearly made it into the bowl.

"I'll make a new batch."

"Oh c'mon Rogers, you've eaten my come more times then you haven't." Tony quips. Steve glares his way and Tony knows he's already pushed his limits today. Next time, he'll try for the 'cream' pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to send me your requests my sinful saplings!


End file.
